Same Story, Different Characters
by MysteryWizard06
Summary: Ever wonder what the Princess Bride would have been like with the characters for Twilight involved. Well let's find out. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Princess Bride. None of theses characters are my own, nor are the events of my own design. Please don't sue me.*

**Chapter 1: "As you wish"**

It was a beautiful spring day in the country of Florin. Bella was out for her morning ride, enjoying the feel of the wind through her hair and the sun on her skin. The smell of the flowers in the fields and the birds singing in the trees brought a feeling of peace to her heart. As she steered her horse toward her tiny farm, she noticed a figure chopping wood in front of the house. She smiled with delight, knowing full well who it was. His faded, dirty tunic, torn brown pants, and shimmering bronze hair gave him away immediately.

If there was one thing that Bella enjoyed more than riding her horse through the Florin countryside, it was verbally abusing Edward, the farm boy who worked for her family, and making his life difficult. He was so pathetic and easy to manipulate that she couldn't help taking advantage of that on a daily basis.

"Farm boy." She called, dismounting her horse. "Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

Edward looked up from his wood chopping and nodded. "As you wish." Bella simply smiled and turned away from him.

As she walked toward the house, his words continued to sound in her ears. "As you wish." Regardless of what she said, or how horrible she treated him, that was all he ever said. She wondered why. As she continued to walk, she found herself in the kitchen and went for a drink of water. It was then that she noticed the water supply in one of the buckets was running a bit low. She quickly emptied the remains of the buckets and carried them outside, all the while trying to contain the grin that threatened to spread across her face. Any excuse she could find to order Edward around was worth it. She caught sight of him as she walked out the door to the front lawn. He had almost finished chopping the wood, but was taking time to catch his breath. She noticed him reach up to wipe off the sweat that was dripping down from his forehead, over his cheeks and down his neck.

"Farm boy." She said. "Fill these with water."

Edward said nothing. He merely looked at her full in the face. It was the first time he had done this and the first time she had bothered to look at his face with such interest. She had never before noticed the gleam in his golden brown eyes until they were staring straight back into her chocolate brown ones.

"Please." She added quietly.

A small smile played at his lips before they parted to form the all familiar words, "As you wish."

She turned and walked quickly back to the house. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like if she stared into his eyes any longer, she may never look away.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Bella awoke from her dream somewhat on edge. She had never experienced one so real. But what really got under her skin more than anything was the content of the dream. It began in complete darkness: no sound and no movement. Suddenly from nowhere, a pair of eyes locked on hers. The eyes never wavered from their fixed gaze on hers. They were eyes as gold as honey, but brown as the earth itself. Then a mouth formed below the eyes and a familiar voice spoke the words that would never leave Bella's mind.

"As you wish"

Bella's breathing slowed as her dream's meaning sank in. Only since yesterday had Edward's words stayed embedded in her mind for so long, and yesterday was the first time she had ever noticed the intensity in his eyes. Eyes that had forever been engraved in her memory and that looked at her as if she were all there was in the universe. It was only till now that Bella was able to comprehend what Edward had been saying all along. "As you wish" was his way of conveying the words "I love you." Edward was in love with her.

Bella considered this for the longest time. She had always felt that Edward was beneath her. After all she was the daughter of the land owner and he was merely a farm hand, a servant. What could he possibly offer her? But if she really felt that way, then why, now more than ever, was he constantly on her mind? Why were his eyes constantly in the back of her mind; those golden brown eyes that looked at her with such passion and longing? Why did she continue to hear his voice repeat the words "As you wish" even in her dreams? After much time and consideration, Bella's eyes went wide and her mind said the words that her mouth refused to confirm. _I love him_.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

How would she tell him? How _could_ she tell him? Bella had been up the remainder of the night sorting out her new found feelings for Edward, and she still couldn't find the words to tell him, nor the appropriate time or place. Out of nowhere she heard the door open and turned to see the object of her thoughts, Edward, walking into the house, carrying a pile of firewood with him. He gave her a passing glance and then his gaze fell to the floor. He placed the wood in a pile by the stove and turned to go.

"Farm boy." Bella squeaked. She almost didn't realize she'd said it. It came out instinctively and unconsciously. She stood still as he turned to see what she needed. Thinking quickly she said, "Fetch me that pitcher."

He looked at her and then at the jug she was pointing to. But his eyes returned to hers after only a split second. As he walked towards her, Bella's heart began to race. His eyes never left hers even as he reached for the pitcher, then walked forward even more. He was now closer to her than he had ever been previously. His hands reached out to hand her the pitcher.

"As you wish." He almost whispered.

She reached for the pitcher, and for a brief instant her fingers touched his. It was as if an electric current of desire had spread through her body. She couldn't control her actions, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Edward had not been expecting this but also did not fight it. Bella realized what was going on and removed herself from him as quickly as she'd grabbed on to him.

"I'm sorry." Bella said, catching her breath. She watched as Edward turned to leave, and once again couldn't help herself. "Wait. Don't go."

His golden brown eyes seemed to melt her heart as he looked at her once again, "As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Bride or Twilight. Please don't sue me. Readers please tell your friends.*

**Chapter 2: From Heaven to Heartbreak**

Edward and Bella had spent many months together on the farm. Though Edward was usually working most hours, in the evenings they would always find the time to sneak off and be together. On this particular evening they were laying under the shade of a willow tree enjoying the peaceful calm of the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bella inquired.

"I don't know if that would be the word I would use." Edward replied gazing down at her with those golden brown eyes she had come to adore. "Beauty is a word that I have reserved only for you."

Bella could only smile up at him. The depth of their love for each other was unlike anything ever seen in history or read in a fairy tale. But this was no fairy tale; it was reality, and Bella knew that this love would last for as long as she lived. Edward seemed to notice Bella's daydreaming and attempted to break the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of how perfect life is, and how in love with you that I truly am." Bella replied. "I don't ever want this to end."

"Then let's not let it." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked with a quizzical look at him.

Edward simply smiled down at her again. "Bella, of all the things that I have in this world, the one thing I could not stand losing is you. Will you marry me?"

Bella seemed stunned. She couldn't form the thoughts, let alone the words to answer him. Her mouth hung open for a few moments and then, overflowing with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes I will!"

She locked her chocolate brown eyes with his golden brown ones and their lips came together in a more passionate kiss than had ever been previously. They laid on the grass in silence, taking in the intoxicating purples and reds and oranges as the sun fell from the sky.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The last two weeks had not gone well for the two lovebirds. Though Bella had jumped at the idea of marrying Edward, her father was less than enthusiastic. Although he had agreed to let the two get married, he also stipulated that Edward pay for the whole wedding. Being only a backwoods farm hand, he had hardly enough money for a ring, let alone an entire wedding ceremony. So for the last two weeks Edward had spent very little time on the farm, instead spending it looking for odd jobs around the city and countryside. Anything he could do to get extra money.

Bella was not taking the separation from Edward very well. She missed seeing his golden brown eyes, his gleaming white smile, and his face…his perfect face. She missed being with him in the evening hours. She missed leaning her head against his chest as the sun sank below the horizon. She missed the look that he had as the sunlight faded; the colors of the sky blending into his bronze hair. But she would have to endure the desperation for his touch, the longing to hear his voice for a while longer. It would all be worth it in the end.

Bella was working in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her and her father. Her mind was a blur with all the thoughts running through her head (most of them being about Edward). She hadn't even noticed that an all too familiar voice was calling her name.

"Bella!" she heard finally. The clarity and musicality of the voice was unmistakable. She rushed to meet her Edward. But when she found him he did not look as she expected him to. He still wore his tattered brown pants but he now wore a matching brown tunic and a green cloak and hood hung loosely over his shoulders and, instead of his usual beaming smile, he only half-smiled which made her all the more anxious.

"Edward…?" she began, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I have very little time to explain." Edward stated plainly. "I'm leaving."

"You're what?" Bella almost screamed.

"Since I haven't had any luck with money here or in town, I have decided to seek out fortune on the sea." He said. "Perhaps in time, I will have enough money to marry you."

"Edward, I don't care about the money." Bella said as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to lose you now that I have you."

She ran to his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. She felt his arms curl around her waist and pull her close.

"I'll only be gone a little while." Edward said, calmingly. "And then we shall wed."

"I fear I'll never see you again." Bella cried into his shoulder.

"Of course you will." He reassured her.

"But what if something happens to you?" she continued.

Edward lifter her chin so his eyes locked with hers. "Hear this now. I will always come for you."

The tears still streamed down Bella's face. "How can you be sure?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "This is true love. Do you think this sort of thing happens every day?"

Bella couldn't help but smile at this. They gazed into each others eyes for a few more seconds, then their lips melted into one another's in one last kiss. Edward's arms fell away from her reluctantly, and he slowly turned to leave. Bella's voice stopped him for a moment.

"Edward." She called, and watched as he turned to see her. "Please come back to me."

He smiled his usual smile and his eyes locked with hers once more. "As you wish."

And then Bella watched as he disappeared beyond the hill.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Months had passed since Edward had left. Bella was still going about her usual duties around the farmhouse, albeit a little more sluggishly than usual. She still completed her daily chores before heading for the hill to watch for her beloved's return. Each day at the same time she went there and didn't leave until after dark when she couldn't see anymore. It hurt to think about Edward, but she couldn't help herself. The thought of seeing him again was the only thing that kept her going most days.

It was now September and still no word. Bella was outside hanging laundry, when she saw a figure approaching the house. Her heart leapt in her chest. Could this be it? Was it true? Was Edward home at last? Sadly, her heart sank just as quickly when it turned out to be a simple messenger making his way up the hill. As he came closer, she noticed the look on his face, and it was not one she liked.

"Miss Bella?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He stated. "Edward's ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts. He's a ruthless scoundrel and never leaves captives alive."

"No." Bella stammered, covering her mouth.

"I am sorry." He said, and turned to walk away.

The weight of the messenger's words fell on Bella hard. She spent the better part of the next month locked in her room. She cried for days, and whenever he father tried to give her some food she wouldn't eat. Her eyes grew red and heavy from loss of sleep. She just couldn't believe it. Edward was gone. He would never hold her again. She would never again feel the softness of his skin against hers. She would never again see those entrancing golden brown eyes look back at hers. She remembered the last words he said, when she made him promise to return. "As you wish."

And with those words ringing in her mind, Bella made a decision and she voiced it aloud to no one but herself.

"I will never love again."


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Bride or Twilight just the idea of combining the two. No lawsuits please. **Note:** The characters in the coming chapters may not seem like the characters you remember from the book. This was the only configuration of characters I could come up with that made sense. Please don't hate me. Read, review and tell your friends.*

**Chapter 3: Taken**

Five years had passed since Edward's death, and Bella was still worse for wear. Though she had finally stepped out of the confines of her room and begun to go about her daily routine again, she barely said a word to anyone, not even her father. She may have been able to go through the day without crying her eyes out and sinking to the floor, but inside her heart was damaged beyond repair. The lights inside her mind were on, but in her heart, no one was home.

One day, several horses pulled up in front of Bella's humble farm house. Although she was hardly interested in the events happening outside her house, she was far from indifferent to them. She walked out of her room and into the living area, where her father was standing at the door, talking with someone. She moved in closer so she could hear the conversation better.

"But…I don't understand…" her father said.

"By law of the land, his royal highness, Prince James, is permitted to have the bride of his choosing. He has chosen your daughter." a knight said.

"But…oh what's the use." Her father sighed.

The knights rode away. Her father revealed the details to her more once they had left. The prince had noticed Bella on one of her morning rides and had instantly become smitten. And being the heir to the throne, Prince James had the royal right to hand pick his bride to be. Unfortunately for Bella, it just so happened that his Highness chose her. And as she grew to find out, Prince James was a Royal Pain in the ass.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Bella had spent the last three weeks in the castle, becoming accustomed to the lifestyle she would have as queen. But regardless of how much Prince James reassured her that she would grow to love him and her new life, to Bella those reassurances were just empty words. She did not love him, nor would she ever love him. Thankfully, James allowed her to go on her usual morning rides. That was the only time she really felt like herself anymore. Something about the wind blowing through her hair and the smell of the trees wafting through the breeze helped her keep her head on straight.

One morning, Bella happened to take a longer route than normal. She had really been feeling homesick and the memory of Edward still haunted her like it happened just yesterday, so Bella wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly, someone caught her eye. More like three someones. She could see three gentlemen standing in the middle of the woods. One of them was very tall, much taller than the others. He also had a very pronounced build to him, his biceps alone looked like watermelons. Of the other two, one carried a sword and the other looked to be very intelligent, like he could have been a scholar of some kind. He was well dressed, whereas the other two wore clothes that were tattered and covered in dirt. The scholarly one spoke to her as she slowed to meet them.

"A word, milady?" he said quietly. "We are but poor lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?"

Remembering suddenly the route she had taken and noticing the position of the sun in the sky, Bella replied "There is nothing nearby, not for miles."

The man gave a small grin. "Then there will be no one to hear you scream." He gave the biggest man a little nod. The big man moved towards her with an apologetic look on his face. He raised one of his big hands to her neck. Just as she was about to scream, his hand clamped down on her neck and collarbone, and all went black.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

When Bella came to she couldn't tell what time it was or even where she was. She could feel the fabric of a blindfold around her eyes, which explained why she couldn't see. But she could still hear. She could feel the wood beneath her rock back and forth and she could hear the sloshing of water. A boat. Footsteps echoed off the wood of the deck, and she also heard fabric ripping. One of the men spoke up.

"What is that your ripping?" one said. Bella could hear the sound of something flopping at his side. It was the swordsman.

"It's the fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Gilder." The scholar said. She recognized his voice easily enough.

"Who's Gilder?" a third voice said. The big man.

"It's the country across the sea. The sworn enemy of Florin." Bella could he a faint slap and the neigh of her horse. "Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince suspect that the Gilderians have abducted his love. When he finds her body dead on the Gilder frontier, his suspicions will be confirmed."

Bella gave a nervous gulp. Did he say "dead?"

The big man spoke again. "You never said anything about killing anyone."

The scholar spoke again, calm as ever. "I've hired you to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition."

Bella heard the big man sigh. "I just don't think it's right; killing an innocent girl."

The clunk of wood made Bella jump slightly. The scholar had obviously stood up.

"Am I going mad, or did the word think escape your lips?" he said, the pitch and intensity in his voice rising. "You were not hired for your brains, you sorry excuse for a henchman."

"I agree with Jacob." The swordsman replied.

"Oh…the sod has spoken." The scholar scoffed. "What happens to her is not truly your concern. I will kill her. And remember this. NEVER forget this, Seth! When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn't buy brandy!" The scholar turned to Jacob. "And you. Friendless, brainless, helpless HOPELESS! Do you want me to send you back to wear you were? Unemployed in Greenland?"

Bella heard footsteps and she assumed the scholar was walking away from the other two. She heard them move closer together and whisper.

"That Sam sure can fuss." Seth said.

"Fuss? Fuss…" Jacob pondered. "I think he just like to scream at us."

"I suppose he means no harm." Seth said.

"But he's very very short on charm." Jacob replied.

Seth chuckled. "You have a great gift for rhymes."

Jacob laughed lightly. "Yes yes. Some of the time."

Bella heard Sam yell from across the deck. "Enough of that."

Seth spoke again. "Jacob, are there rocks ahead?"

Jacob was quick with a response. "If they are, we'll all be dead."

Sam sounded even more agitated. "No more rhymes. I mean it."

"Anybody want a peanut?" Jacob called.

Bella could only sit and groan as Sam seemed to be losing his cool. She was stuck on a boat with rhyming robbers. It didn't seem like things could get much worse. But after thinking about what she just heard, it finally began to sink in. She had been taken from her home and her family. And even worse than that, she was being taken to her death.


End file.
